1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to hacksaw structure, and more particularly pertains to a new hacksaw wherein the same provides a pistol grip handle to provide for case of manipulation of the hacksaw relative to areas of limited access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to hacksaw support structure and the like has typically employed hacksaw blades relative to a handle structure such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,456. In addition, U.S. Design Pat. No. 307,536 indicates a hacksaw blade of longitudinal handle construction to receive the hacksaw blade.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies in the prior art by employing a pistol grip structure which provides for enhanced leverage in manipulation of the hacksaw into tight or restricted areas. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.